


Camp WaWa

by Clexa_rainbow



Series: This I Promise [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_rainbow/pseuds/Clexa_rainbow
Summary: O's summer camp adventure from chapter seven "sixteen" of this I promise you





	Camp WaWa

**Author's Note:**

> minor spoilers for the end of this I promise you

O soccer camp

Lexa, Clarke and Anya just dropped me off at Camp WaWa. I’m walking towards the cabin when somebody ran up behind me and tackled me. I let out a screech and the person that snuck up on me was bent over laughing. I looked at the person and recognized her teammate and close friend Maya. asshole I said to her. She laughs harder you love me don’t lie Maya says. What cabin are you in she ask. I’m in cabin six, what about you I ask? Same lets go. We walk the rest of the way to our cabin. I chose the bunk above her and we got settled in. Five pm we got called to the mess haul for dinner and the schedule for the next week. Maya and me meet up with the rest of our teammates. After dinner we go on a night run and then we have our first night scrimmage. On our night run we meet up with some of the boy teammates from their school. One of the boys was Lincoln woods my crush since last year and his friend. It was the first time the two of us really talked and we learned we had a lot in common. 

Lincoln I didn’t know you were coming said Maya. Nyko convinced me to come i’m glad I came and get to hang out with friends, and beautiful girls he says trying to keep a straight face. Who do you think is beautiful my blushy Maya ask him. I don’t know what you mean,everyone is beautiful he replies. Lincoln your a horrible liar Maya laughs, we both know you think O is the beautiful one Maya says, aw look now your both the blushy twins Maya adds on. Maya not funny O says hiding her face with her hands. Lincoln in his twenty second of courage pulls the shy girl into a hug, O wraps her arms around his waist. They both hold the hug a little longer than just friends do. They talk about how they both love watching chopped and stranger things. How both of their guilty pleasure to watch is Bear Grylls survives the wild. Both of their cheat meals is Steak, potatoes, sauteed mushroom and onions and corn on the cob. They both aren’t huge fans of history but secretly love math. They talk till the cousalers say it’s time to get ready for bed. 

Our first full day at camp we focuses on our basic skills we focuses more on doing the skills right than scoring. We did it in two hour intervals of practice and other camp activity and like swimming, free time, meals.

Day three was us running and working on our stamina and resistance. Day five we practiced on dribbling the ball down the field. Day seven they practiced one on one offense and defence. Day nine they were split up into groups of ten and they set up five practice fields they were told to push each other out of their comfort zone, day eleven they had co-ed scrimmage against the other campers. They had a cookout that night and play with glow in dark soccer balls and they split into their schools and had a pre season fun scrimmage against each other. Day thirteen they had a full camp boys vs. girls game then they had the college players that were there as counselors vs. campers than a bonfire and cookout. Day fourteen they had a breakfast pajama party after they went for one last swim then it was time to pack up. O and Lincoln grew closer together over the past two weeks than the past two years they have been acquaintances.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy thank you for reading


End file.
